On A Bus
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Jaemin masih dalam masa belum bisa move on dari Mark akibat sahabatnya sudah keduluan mendapatkan Mark. Hingga sebuah kejadian konyol di sebuah bus yang mengubah hampir seluruh perasaannya kepada Mark. Jaemin malu setengah mati! JenoxJaemin; Nomin; Mark x Haechan; Markchan/Markhyuck; yaoi; fluff.


**ON A BUS**

Jeno x Jaemin

Mark x Haechan

NoMin

MarkHyuck/Markchan

.

.

Rated : T

Length : drabble/oneshot

Genre : romance; school-life

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu sedang asik berbincang-bincang tanpa mereka sadari telah sampai di halte bus yang dituju. Pemuda yang berkulit sedikit lebih gelap yang bernama Donghyuck atau lebih akrab disapa Haechan itu tak hentinya _nyerocos_ tentang banyak hal. Sedangkan pemuda manis satunya tersenyum sesekali dengan manis dan membalas ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Kita harus datang ke pertandingan, Mark hyung!" seru Haechan sangat bersemangat. "Kau harus datang bersamaku pokoknya! Minggu lalu kamu nggak ikut gara-gara mendadak sakit perut. Apa-apaan itu membiarkan sahabat tampanmu ini berdiri sendirian di bangku penonton sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila."

"Lagipula kau memang gila, Haechanie." Balas Jaemin yang kemudian langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan lembut di kepalanya.

Bahkan ketika bus mereka sampai pun Haechan tetap berceloteh tentang Mark. Mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka sama-sama menyukai si pemuda Kanada yang digadang-gadang teman-teman satu sekolah sebagai Draco Malfoy gadungan gara-gara rambut pirang lurusnya. Kata Haechan sih Mark tetap tampan dengan gaya seperti itu, tambah tampan malah.

"Oh iya hari ini aku ada janji dengan Mark hyung untuk mencari sepatu basket barunya. Jadi nanti kamu pulang sendirian nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Haechan.

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi nanti kalau aku diculik atau digoda om-om gimana?" Jaemin menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Haechan. "Biasanya kan Haechanie yang jadi pawing orang-orang penggoda kalau—AW! Sakit tahu!"

Haechan baru saja menghadiahi jitakan keras di dahi Jaemin. "Emang kamu pikir aku ini singa apa? Salah sendiri punya muka kayak cewek. Aku dong, tampan sejati sehidup semati." Ucapnya yang mulai angkuh.

Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau sudah begini kumat deh sikap Haechan yang terlalu percaya diri.

Lalu bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte di depan _department store._ Haechan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu sebelum keluar. "Aku keluar dulu ya, Nana-ya. Hati-hati kalau ada om-om yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahmu."

"Apaan sih! Kalau mau keluar cepetan keluar!" seru Jaemin. Haechan segera melarikan diri keluar dari bus sebelum Jaemin berubah menjadi macan betina yang siap mengamuk kapan saja.

Jaemin melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia melihat Haechan yang turun dari bus dan langsung berlari menghampiri Mark di sana. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memberi sambutan pelukan hangat kepada Haechan dan Haechan pun membalasnya. Mark tidak sendirian, ia ternyata sudah menunggu Haechan di sana bersama sahabat satu klub basketnya, Lee Jeno.

'Ya jelas Haechan mau menemani Mark. Toh, dia pacarnya Mark.' Sungut Jaemin dalam hati. Jaemin mendengus pelan, ternyata usahanya selama ini sudah keduluan sahabatnya dalam mendapatkan Mark. Dulu mereka sempat berebut untuk mendapatkan Mark, bahkan keduanya sampai bertengkar selama sebulan lamanya. Tapi setelah Mark menyatakan perasaannya pada Haechan bahwa ternyata Mark lebih menyukai Haechan ketimbang dirinya, Jaemin bisa apa. Paling tidak ia harus bisa merelakan dirinya yang menjomblo daripada memaksa Mark mengencaninya tapi ternyata Mark tidak mencintainya.

Bus pun kembali melaju setelah berhenti kurang lebih lima menit lamanya. Selama lima menit itu Jaemin memandang keluar, ke arah mereka bertiga yang sedang asik berbincang. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bus sudah melaju meninggalkan halte tadi. Jaemin terlalu asik melamun!

Sesungguhnya Jaemin kesal juga melihat Haechan bisa mesra begitu sama Mark. Ia rasanya ingin mengabaikan sahabatnya itu seharian ini. Tapi apalah daya Jaemin. Ia hanya bisa memendam rasa kesalnya dengan mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone-_ nya.

Tanpa Jaemin sadari seseorang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya. Jaemin terlalu asik memandang keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan music di _earphone-_ nya dan sibuk menelan lahap-lahap rasa kesalnya.

"Permisi…" ucap lelaki di sampingnya. "Permisi… ini tasmu…" lelaki itu menarik tas Jaemin yang tadi hamper didudukinya. Namun Jaemin masih tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Umm… hey… ini tasmu!" seru lelaki itu, ia beringsut mendekati Jaemin sampai di samping telinganya. "Heeey… Jaemin-ah!"

Lelaki itu menjadi kesal sendiri karena diabaikan. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubunya ke samping Jaemin hingga wajahnya tepat berada di samping telinga Jaemin. Ia menarik satu _earphone_ Jaemin, lalu meneriakkkan nama Jaemin.

"YA! NA JAEMIN!" serunya di telinga Jaemin. Membuat lelaki bermarga Na itu melonjak kaget dengan kesal.

"Apaan sih?!" Jaemin menoleh cepat dengan perasaan sangat kesal.

Kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya. Wajah lelaki itu terlampau dekat, bahkan sangat dekat hingga napasnya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan parahnya lagi…

Bibir mereka saling menempel akibat Jaemin menoleh dengan cepat.

Dua pasang mata itu membelalak lebar ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Keduanya membeku. Namun lelaki di hadapan Jaemin tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan malah melumat lembut bibir Jaemin. Membuat Jaemin semakin membulatkan matanya.

Dua detik setelahnya Jaemin baru sadar kalau lelaki di sampingnya itu adalah Lee Jeno, sahabatnya Mark. Belum sempat Jaemin bertindak apapun, Jeno tiba-tiba menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Jaemin.

'Oh astaga, kenapa dia bisa di sini?' batin Jaemin bergejolak. Setahu Jaemin tadi Jeno masih berdiri di samping Mark dan sibuk berbincang bersama Mark dan Haechan. Tiba-tiba saja Jeno muncul di sebelahnya dan… menciumnya?!

Jaemin memejamkan matanya ketika ciuman itu sedikit lebih menuntut. Beberapa detik setelahnya Jeno melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Ia memandang wajah Jaemin yang merona parah dan bibirnya yang basah akibat ulahnya. Lalu senyum lebar terukir di wajah Jeno.

"Kamu cantik sekali, ya." Ucap Jeno. Jaemin yang mendengarnya langsung menghadiahi pukulan-pukulan di tubuh Jeno.

"Dasar mesum! Seenaknya main cium orang di tempat umum! Memang kau siapa, hah?!" seru Jaemin sambil memukul-mukul Jeno. Jeno yang diberi pukulan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menamengi dirinya dengan tangannya.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian barusan kembali bermunculan. Wajah Jeno yang sangat dekat dan terlihat lebih tampan kalau dilihat dengan jarak sedekat itu. Jaemin merutuki wajahnya yang tidak berhenti merona. Kalau boleh diakui, sebenarnya Jeno itu tidak kalah tampan dengan Mark. Apalagi dengan kejadian barusan Jaemin ingin sekali mengakui kalau Jeno lebih tampan disbanding Mark.

"Eh, Hey Jaemin-ah! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Jeno ketika melihat Jaemin berjalan keluar dari bus. Jeno langsung berlari meraih tasnya dan tas Jaemin yang berada di bawah bangku, lalu berlari keluar bus setelah membayar ongkos bus.

"Dasar anak muda." Kata si supir bus sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tadi sang supir tidak sengaja melihat adegan ciuman mereka berdua melalui kaca spion.

"Jaemin-ah! Kamu mau kemana?! Tasmu ketinggalan nih." Teriak Jeno sambil berlari-lari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaemin. Jaemin berusaha mengabaikan teriakan Jeno yang semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang. Wajahnya merona merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jaemin-ah! Maafkan aku, ok? Tadi sejujurnya aku memang tidak sengaja mencium—"

"JANGAN KATAKAN!" tiba-tiba Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia berjalan mendekati Jeno dengan langkah dihentak-hentak. Lalu menyambar tasnya dari Jeno.

Jeno menahan bahu Jaemin agar lelaki manis itu tidak lari sebelum dirinya berkata-kata. "Maafkan aku, ok?"

Jaemin lagi-lagi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak merona. Lihatlah wajah Jeno yang terlihat sangat tampan itu kini sedang tersenyum manis pada Jaemin.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kencan seperti Mark dan Haechan?"

Dan setelah itu Jaemin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jeno dengan jantung yang hamper copot. Di belakangnya Jeno tertawa pelan sambil berusaha mengejar Jaemin.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Halo halo… aku kembali bersama FF Jeno-Jaemin. Hehe.. bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini FF NoMin pertamaku. Soal judul FF ini sendiri aku bingung mau kasih judul apa.

Ngomongin soal Jaemin, aku jadi kangen sama Nana Semoga ia cepat kembali bersama Dream dan bisa membuat momen NoMin sebanyak-banyaknya sama Jeno. Hehehe… Akhir-akhir ini kan banyak momen NoRen tuh, tapi aku lebih suka NoMin (Maafkan aku, NoRen shipper jangan marah ya hehe). Dan akhir-akhir ini FFN ada event FF Nomin ya. Sekalian ikutan meramaikan.

Terima kasih untuk follow, fav, dan review di FF sebelumnya. Kritik dan saran mohon untuk FF ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini.

Sampai bertemu lagi di FF selanjutnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!

.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

Haechan mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Mark.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdua bersama seperti itu?" tanya Mark ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah café.

"Tentu saja! Dengan begitu mereka kan bisa dekat dan Jaemin nggak perlu cemburu kalau aku pacaran denganmu." Jawab Haechan dengan muka dimanyun-manyunkan. "Lagian Jaemin tuh susah _move on._ Sudah tahu sahabatnya keduluan dapat Mark, masih saja ada rasa suka denganmu."

Mark mencolek hidung Haechan. "Begitu-begitu sahabatmu juga, Haechanie." Haechan tertawa geli. "Tapi semoga saja setelah ini mereka berdua jadian ya. Jadinya Jeno tidak usah curhat tanya-tanya padaku tentang Jaemin darimu."

Haechan mengangguk senang, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Mark.

" _By the way,_ ada satu hal yang aku khawatirkan sih." Kata Mark.

"Apa itu?"

Mark memandang Haechan. "Bukan apa-apa sih. Tapi semoga saja Jeno tidak berbuat mesum pada Jaemin. Tahu sendiri lah, dia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan."

"Oh astaga, aku memberikan Jaemin kepada orang yang salah." Kata Haechan sambil membuat ekspresi sok-sok terkejut.

Mark tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. Ia menarik wajah Haechan dan mengecup bibirnya cepat. "Tenang saja. Jeno tahu diri dan tahu tempat kok."

Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jeno dan Jaemin saat di bus.


End file.
